


[VID] Never Going Back

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Song: 'Never Going Back' by The Score[Stargate Continuum]





	[VID] Never Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleheaven70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/gifts).



password: equinox  
  
  
[DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/126826.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/k48VH9b-y_U) | [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/180038841522/vid-stargate-continuum-never-going-back-music)


End file.
